Halloween to remember
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted) Kagome goes home for Halloween. Inuyasha decides to come with her and tell her something he has been meaning to tell her for a long time. Find out what that is. Please read and review. (complete)


Halloween to remember 

Kagome was packing up her bags to return to her world in the present. Inuyasha was looking over at her as he sat down on the ground. " What did I do this time?" He asked.

Kagome continued smiling as she packed up her stuff. " Nothing Inuyasha…."

" Then why are you leaving Kagome!"

" Well it's Halloween tomorrow…. And I want to be there for all the excitement."

Inuyasha cocked his head. " What's this Halloween?"

Kagome slapped her head. " Gosh Inuyasha…. It's a holiday were kids dress up as scary creatures and go out and trick or treat."

Shippo looked at Kagome. " Why would they want to trick people?"

Kagome shook her head. " It's not like they just go trick people Shippo… you see…. Little kids go to people's houses wanting candy…. So if they don't give them any sometimes the mean older kids would trash the place…"

" So how long will you be gone this time Kagome?" Sango asked.

" Just two days. You see we have this great party at school and then the day after that we go trick or treating…."

" Well have fun Kagome." Shippo said.

Kagome smiled. " Thanks a lot Shippo. I will have lots of fun and I won't forget to bring some treats back, since I know how much you guys like them." Kagome got on her bike. " Oh before I forget…. Inuyasha, don't go running off to find Naraku without me alright."

Inuyasha looked away. " What ever…. It's not like I can even find him anyway." He huffed.

Kagome smiled. " See ya in two days." Kagome turned around and road off.

" Well there she goes again." Miroku said.

" What does it matter anyway."

" Who are you trying to fool Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

" No one… leave me alone." Inuyasha started walking off and sat under a huge tree. ' I miss her already.'

Shippo and the others looked over at the depressed Inuyasha. " She's gone less then five minutes and he's already grumpy." Shippo comments.

" Then I guess that proves it…. He really does care deeply for her." Sango added.

Meanwhile Kagome came out from the well. She walked to her house.

" Hello everyone… I'm home."

Sota came up to his sister. " Oh hello sis…. I was wondering when you'd get back."

" Well I'm back now… I couldn't miss out on Halloween could I?"

Kagome's mom came in with two hands fun of grocery bags. " Kagome… could you spare a moment?"

Kagome dropped her yellow backpack and helped her mother bring in all the candy and decorations. She placed them on that table and smiled. " Woah mom. You out did yourself this year."

Sota jumped up and down. " Can I help? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Kagome's mom smiled and nodded at her youngest child. " Of course you can help Sota…. Your sister and I can use all the help we can get… it is a very big place to decorate."

Sota nodded. " Thank a lot mom…."

Kagome looked over at the floor. " Mom did you really by all those pumpkins?"

" Not exactly dear…. Some nice people gave us those."

" Oh that was nice of them."

" Kagome dear… would you mind carving them for me?"

" Sure mom." Kagome took out a knife and started to take the tops off of the three pumpkins. She took out all the seeds and placed them in a bowl. She made them looks a bit scary but cute at the same time. " I'm finished mom."

" Thanks Kagome…. Now, can you take those lights and string them outside?"

" Alright." She takes the pumpkin shaped lights However Kagome as careless as she is she falls down getting tangled in the lights.

A young dark haired boy came over. He looked like he was about Kagome's age. He wore soccer uniform. " Need some help miss?"

Kagome looked up. " Uh… yes please." The stranger helped Kagome get out of her mess. She dusted herself off and looked up at the boy. " Thanks for the help."

The boy smiled. " Don't mention it. I'm glad I was able to help you."

Kagome cocked her head. " Do I know you from somewhere?"

" I don't think we ever meet."

" I guess I just imagined it… Allow me to introduce myself…. My name is Kagome…."

" Hello… my name is, Kai. Nice to meet you. I'm sure we will run into each other again sometime." With that Kai walked away.

Kagome stood up. " Woah he seemed nice." She shook her head. ' No you can't think like that… my heart belongs to someone else…..' She looked in the direction of the well. ' I wonder how Inuyasha is going.'

Inuyasha was still sulking under the tree. Miroku walked over to him.

" Inuyasha…."

He opened his eyes and looked at the monk. " What Miroku?"

" You miss Kagome don't you?"

" Yeah I miss her but…. She said it would only be for two days."

" Why don't you go see her…. You've very unpleasant to be around when you're like this."

Inuyasha growled. " What did Shippo tell you to say that!"

" I am mearly stating a fact. Since you miss her so much, why don't you just go after her."

" Will you people stay out of my business!" Inuyasha stomped off.

Sango walked over. " Nice going Miroku… now you made him even madder."

Inuyasha kept walking away. ' Stupid Miroku…..' He kept walking till he got to the well. ' Maybe I should pay her a visit.' He looked around and then jumped through the well.

Shippo saw as he jumped. " He may seem like he doesn't want to do things but he always does them anyway."

Miroku came up from behind him. " So he went after all."

" Yeah… he just left."

Miroku smiled as he touched Sango. " That gives us more time to be alone."

Sango cringed as she slapped him. " Get your hands off me Miroku!"

Shippo sighed and shook his head. ' When will he ever get it?'

Meanwhile… Kagome was humming a little tone. She was putting up the lights. She frowned. " Gosh! This still isn't straight!" Suddenly it evened out. Kagome looked behind her. And standing there was Inuyasha. " Inu…. Yasha?"

" Hey Kagome…"

She blinked a few times. " So you wanted to see me uh?"

" I guess so. But I also wanted to get the others off my case." Kagome laughed slightly. Inuyasha frowned. "What's so funny."

" Nothing."

" You were laughing at something."

" I said it was nothing."

" Tell me already Kagome."

" I SAID IT WAS NOTHING!" She shouted.

Inuyasha frowned and looked away. " What ever… so what are we doing here?"

" Decorating…."

" And what are these things?"

" Lights."

" Lights?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome sighed. " You trying to tell me you don't know what lights are!" She sighed again. ' What am I saying… of course he doesn't know…'

" So what are they?"

" They are bright objects…." Kagome explained.

" Oh…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. " Can you help me tie these on?"

" Sure."

With the combined effort of Inuyasha and Kagome they were able to put up all the lights. Kagome sighed and whipped her forehead. " That was a lot of work. Thanks a lot Inuyasha."

" So what now?"

Kagome looked at the clock. " Well it's getting late and I have to get up for school tomorrow…. I'll see ya in the morning…" Kagome rushed into the house and jumped into her bed.

Next morning…..

Kagome yawned as she got dressed. She put on her cat costume and went downstairs. Inuyasha was already outside. He saw her and cocked his head.

" What are you wearing?"

" Oh this? It's my costume…."

" You look like a cat."

" Yeah I know…. I dressed up as one."

" I don't know why you want to be a cat… they have caused nothing but harm…."

" Not here…. Sorry I can't stay and chat but I have to go…"

" But can't I come with you?"

" No…."

" Oh alright." He muttered

Kagome went to school. Unknowing to here Inuyasha went to school with her. Some of the other students looked at Inuyasha. " Oh cool outfit." One boy commented.

" Yeah, nice ears… they look real."

" That's because they are real." Inuyasha replied.

" Woah… that's awesome!" A third said.

" What's all this racket about!" Kai's voice came from the hall.

The three boys cringed and ran away. " Sorry Sensei!"

Kai walked down the hall. " Who are you?"

" My name is Inuyasha."

" Inuyasha uh…. Well I must say that is some interesting outfit you got on there."

" It's not an outfit!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome walked down the halls. ' What a day… already I have to make up two tests… and its Halloween no less.'

" That can't be real!" Kai shouted.

Kagome's head snapped up. " Oh boy… I wonder what's going on now." She walked down the hall till she found both Kai and Inuyasha. " What the heck."

Kai looked over at Kagome. " Oh hell Kagome…."

Kagome's eyes shifted to Inuyasha. " What are you doing here?"

" So you know him?" Kai asked.

" Yes I do…" Kagome narrowed his eyes. " What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

" I just wanted to see what was going on…."

" So your not a student here?" Kai asked.

" No he's not… he's visiting."

" Ah… I see. Well carry on… and once again nice costume."

" IT'S NOT A COSTUME!" Inuyasha shouted back at the elder boy as he walked away.

Kagome's foot was tapping on the ground. " Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. " Yes."

" SIT!"

Inuyasha feel to the floor. He growled as he looked up at Kagome. " What was that for!"

" I told you not to come to school!"

" Well excuse me for being curious!"

" You're not excused!" Kagome stormed off.

Inuyasha sighed. ' Now I blew it!' He walked home slowly. ' Why do I always do that? I'm such an idiot… I want to tell her…. But how am I going to do it now… she's all mad at me…. She wouldn't listen.'

Later that night Kagome got home. She came home with a bag full of treats. She placed it down on the table. "I'm…." She didn't get to finish her sentence. Inuyasha was standing there. " What Inuyasha?"

" Can we take a little walk."

Kagome sighed. " Sure."

They started walking off. They went all the way to the beach. Kagome's eyes twinkled. " You like it Kagome?"

" Oh yes I do… I really like it here… so beautiful…"

' This is it Inuyasha… don't blow it….' He cleared his throat quietly. " But it's not as beautiful as you Kagome."

Kagome blushed. ' Did he say what I thought he said?' She turned to look at him. " You think so?"

" I really do Kagome. I could never find the right time to say it… but Kagome you are more beautiful then all the stars in the sky. I love you Kagome…. I really love you."

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha. " I have waited so long to hear those words…." Inuyasha just smiled back. " Thank you." Kagome muttered. Her words were cut short as Inuyasha kissed her. Kagome was so happy. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. ' This is the one Halloween I will remember. The day when Inuyasha expressed his feelings to me… this is the best day of my life, right here right now…. Nothing will feel better then this moment.'

Fin….

Hey everyone. How was that? Not to bad I hope. Just another random work I thought of. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review…. No flames. Have a happy Halloween.

Trunks and goten


End file.
